


The Faceted Story of The Failed

by ShinoDagon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Original Kingdom Hearts Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoDagon/pseuds/ShinoDagon
Summary: Russell has embraced his emotions,Russ has no emotions,Rusty practically stays a child,Sibak is always protective,Beast is always angry,Storyteller has quite the imagination,Professor keeps calculating everything,Cooper keeps to the shadows, watching and waiting,Otoutonii tries to keep track of everyone, and learn what he can,Red just loves everyone, though in different ways,Iryo constantly frets about everyone's health,Treble Cleft always feels the beat of those around him,Mecha-R always has an invention for any situation,These 'Facets' come from a fractured mind and a mirrored heart, what happens when Master of Masters takes an interest in them?(I can tell you right now, it's an adventure of a lifetime.)





	1. Prologue: Divide and Survive

Prologue

[When traversing through a heart, time is relative...]

A figure dressed in black robes and hood up barely dodges spell after spell from a male with rainbow hair and dressed in a body suit covered in a kaleidoscope of colors.

[Hours can pass by in seconds...]

The same figure in black barely dodges countless swipes, stabs, punches, kickes, maneuvers, holds, and throws from what could be considered the brother of the multicolored person that was fighting the same person from before, but with a black gi, and a bo staff.

[Seconds can seem like hours...]

Dodging what appears to be thin air, the figure in black appears to flail and dance around.

[Years can seem like days...]

A redhead, similar to the first two, but with no shirt, torn pants, no shoes, and chains around his neck, wrists, and ankles, is seen fighting the figure in black. Despite everything the chained person couldn't hurt the person in black.

[And days can pass like years...]

A redhead dressed in red wielding an impressive bow and wicked looking knives is very accurate and swift, but doesn't manage to scratch the man in black...]

[Just be careful, as you never know how much time really passes...]

A child around the age of four dressed in simple clothes runs as fast as he can away from the man in black.

Within the Station of Facets, this is where Russell first found the cracks in his heart and found his Facets, representations of different states of mind, otherwise known as Facets, and where every other Facet was 'born', including Rusty, the child running away from the man in black.

"Come now, your such a perfect person to play my games!"

"I-I-I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!" Rusty screams out, as he tries dodging the man again. Key work: Tries.

The person anticipates Rusty's movements and catches him easily. "Ah, now I got you, such an interesting person, able to have multiple hearts and minds in a single body." here the person stops, and looks harder, "No, multiple minds connected to a single heart and body, this is very interesting, most interesting indeed. I don't think I've seen anything like this on such a scale, Ventus and Vanitas don't count, they were forced, you are all natural."

"Please, let me go!" Rusty whimpers, and he tries to wiggle away from the strong grip. "Sibak, please," Rusty whispers as he goes limp.

From Rusty, a light starts to glow, and soon the person had to cover his face with both arms, releasing the child, to avoid being blinded. Where Rusty, a child once was, now stood a familiar red haired figure, dressed in a black gi.

"Not today, as The Protector, I won't allow you."

"Still no matter, after all, I know just what to do."

Rushing forward, the figure in black seems to gain a much more powerful edge than what he has originally shown before. Despite everything that Sibak did, there was no stopping the person from gaining ground or from what happens next.

Strike after strike dodged, blow after blow avoided, and only after a few seconds of fighting, the mysterious man grabs Sibak by his chest, and starts to fly up, Sibak apparently paralyzed by something.

"Now then, don't struggle, it will only make everything worse in the long run." The hand holding up Sibak seems to phase through his chest, and despite the paralysis, Sibak starts to cry tears of shock.

'No, this cannot happen right now, if he gets to Russell, or even Rusty, all of us are forfeit. Storyteller, you had an idea, and we said only as a last resort, well... ALL OUT OF OPTIONS HERE! JUST DO IT!'

"Oh my, such an interesting heart, I wonder what would happen if, hm?!"

Twelve different spheres left Sibak's body, each one hovering around for maybe half a second before shooting up and away, away from The Station of Facets, and away from the unknown man in black.

"Oh how fun, and already heading to where and when I wanted them to go, of course it took a little time slipping for me to do that, but in all, well worth it. And just so you know, I have a lot riding on this, don't mess it up, there are _failed_ to fix up, and as well as people to save. You know how it is. My name is Master of Masters, please, just call me Master, and that little tidbit of information will definitely help you. Au revoir!"

Everything goes dark as the person now known as Master drops Sibak, where he disappears into a portal of unknown destination.

"Well, looks like an endgame has started, now, to prepare for the chaos ahead." The Master takes a step back and fades out.

[Or even, where you'll end up.]

Meanwhile, in an unexplored section of The Keyblade Graveyard:

A person, hunched over and wearing a worn black coat, holding a giant Keyblade made from parts of other Keyblades starts to move, the dust shaking off of him suggests he has been there for a very long time, and just gives one sentence. "It came close, I need to find it, before it disappears, again."

When he takes a look around, he finds himself almost trapped underneath sand and dust, but it is only a setback on his quest.

He had something of great importance to find, and nothing was going to stop him from finding it.


	2. Landing Zone, At Least for a Couple of Facets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, these Facet's, we find out a bit more about them.  
> Also, what's a KH story without Sora and his friends?

Russell's (The Emotional) POV

I appear to be falling, or diving, one of the two, and nothing looks good. I think I'm headed towards a beach, but I don't know for certain. These creatures keep getting in the way, and I fear that I may not be able to land safely.

This darkness, is so unlike anything I've seen before, and it scares me a bit. This is going to be one bumpy ride. Weaving together my Emotional Chains, I form a sort of protective barrier around me, and yet, not enough, as they just keep slamming into me.

Before they can take me, I see a bright spot, someplace where I can land, but only if I can get there quickly. Using my chains, I wrap them around two that seem like they are perfect for a slingshot, and practically pull myself to the middle of them, then launch myself past them, aiming myself towards that light I see. I might not survive the landing intact, but better than the darkness trying to take me.

Crashing into someone, I can feel myself slipping away, at least out of my body, and my heart, into another.

I can already tell this is going to be one experience I will not soon forget.

Ventus' POV

Traversing the World of Darkness, I can't help but wonder where in the Universe Sora is. At least we've cleared a good portion of this place.

"Look," Aqua says, pointing to a light that's falling, "do you think?"

"Come on, let's go!" Terra says, as he leads the way to where the light is falling.

Here's to me hoping that it doesn't fall into the Dark Abyss that's below us.

Riku's POV

Sitting on Play Island, I let the rising sun was over me. I know that Kairi will be here soon, but I need this, this is part of my own person Road to Dawn, watching the sun chase away the night, Opening my eyes, and looking out to the sea, I can see, is that someone falling from the sky?

Rushing out, I start swimming when the water is deep enough. It's small, red hair, simple, yet sturdy clothing. This child can be no more than six, what caused this to happen? I know that when Kairi came here, she had a spell by Aqua to keep her safe, which led her here as Sora had Ventus' heart inside him, lighting the way. Could it be that Kairi's light called him? It makes sense as she is a Princess of Light, and we are some of the Guardians of Light.

Flipping the child on his back, I start to swim back to shore, thankful that Destiny Islands tends to have gentle waves instead of some of the crazier stormy seas that can be found on other worlds, or the night that Darkness took the Island.

Landing on the beach, I quickly check him over, and am thankful to find that besides from spending some time in the water, he's OK. No damage, no water in the lungs, just tired. That's good, better than I was expecting.

Letting him wake up naturally seems to be the best thing to do, plus, I don't know how he'll react to being woken up with an apparent stranger over him.

Maybe I shouldn't be surprised when the kid suddenly wakes up and almost tackles me from my sitting position into a lying position. Seriously, where did that strength come from?

"Sibak? Where is everyone else? I don't feel them!" He clearly says, despite practically burying his face in my chest.

"Who is Sibak" I ask, carefully, unsure as I have never heard that name or title before.

The child pulls his head back quickly, and takes a good look at me. "You are not Sibak, but you do have a light that is guarded by darkness, like he does."

"So he follows The Road to Dawn?"

"I don't know what the Road to Dawn is, but if it is using Darkness to protect Light, then yes, he does that perfectly."

"That's alright. I can work with that." I look, and... What the? I look to the small island that's connected by a wooden bridge, and can't help but feel uneasy. Something that looks similar to Dark Ventus' Armor, but something more suited to be worn by Terra. It's all different though, melted in some parts, clearly broken, a battered shield, and... HOW IN LIGHT'S NAME DID IT GET A KEYBLADE?!?!?!?!?!?! Even if it is broken and held together by some unknown force.

"Kid, stay behind me," I summon my keyblade, Braveheart, and take on a defensive stance in front of the child. This is going to be a tough battle, and not one that can be easy. Let's see how we do things now."

Getting to the small island, I launch an impressive combo, with the intent of destroying the thing as quickly as possible.

Well, that was the plan until it used the cracked shield and deflected the start of my combo. This new enemy must be strong. Strong enough to deflect my attacks.

OK, this is getting problematic, no worries though, just attack behind the shield. Running forward, I use the shield like a springboard and go as high as I can, then let myself drop down, aim it just right, and strike at the head.

I connect, and land a nice and solid hit. What I don't expect is for the enemy to just shatter, and disappear. Literally shatters like I struck a mirror, not go into darkness or into the other ways that Heartless, Unversed, or Nobodies do when they are defeated. Just what was this _thing?_ It seemed like it was person, but just an armor.

"Are you OK mister?" Ah, the child I was protecting. Alright, I can do this.

"I'm fine, sorry about that." I respond, then inspect him for injuries. There doesn't seem to be any injuries, thank goodness. "I never did ask for your name, what is it?"

"My name is Rusty, I'm The Child of Our Heart, The Innocence Yet Lost, Forever Young, and at times, The Lost Childhood. Some of the Facets of Our Heart did not have a childhood, so, they live it through me."

OK, I only understand but a couple of those things, and yet, I think I can understand where he's coming from. "Alright, I think I can understand that. You said that there was Sibak?" If someone's searching for him, I need to know which world to start looking.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he is." There goes that idea, maybe Master Yen Sid knows? Better ask to be on the safe side.

"Alright, I know that no one else is new on the islands, may I make a call to a friend first?"

"Yeah, friends are important, but, who was that person? He broke like glass?"

"I honestly don't know, he was strong, I'll give him that." Pulling out my Gummiphone, I first call King Mickey, maybe he knows of a way to bring Rusty with me.

"Mickey here, how are you doing Riku?" I can't help but give a small smile at that.

"Doing well, listen, I have a child with me that's not from the islands, says his name is Rusty, I was wondering, could I bring him with me to see Master Yen Sid? I don't think he's from around here." That should keep the World Border, if Rusty doesn't know about other worlds, and yet, let King Mickey know all that he needs.

"Well gosh, that just sounds terrible, say, can you find out where the kid's from? Maybe that'll help!" King Mickey says before someone practically pushes him out of the way.

"Did you say Rusty, as in Child of Our Heart Rusty?" Now this person was... _colorful_ to say the least. Seriously, even with all the weird hair that I have seen over the years, this is... something else.

"Storyteller? The Imagination of Our Heart?" Rusty asks. I kneel down and turn the Gummiphone so that they can see both of us.

"Yep, that's me Rusty! I don't know where the others are at either. Are you safe? Hurt? Hungry? Tired? Other?" Talk about rapid fire questions.

"Yes, no, no, no, and scared, where are the others?" Rusty asks, and in such a way that I just need to answer.

"I don't know, but if they are with my friends, I am sure that they are safe." I respond.

"Are your friends strong? Strong enough to fight the darkness that might creep in?" What in this universe... What kind of question is that, or more to the point, why does a kid need to ask such a thing?

"Strong enough to keep their light safe." I respond, and that calms him down tremendously.

"That's good. I only like two beings of darkness, one is Sibak, and the other is Beast, but they have a darkness that helps." Just like my Road to Dawn.

"Let's meet up at Master Yen Sid's Tower," King Mickey suggests, "Maybe he'll have an idea on where the others are."

"Good enough for me, come on Rusty, let's go meet them."

This is going to be a long day.

Storyteller's POV (The Imagination)

Landing in a vibrant green garden in what appears to be a storybook castle, I close my eyes and carefully slide my magic both over me and around me to check things out. Though I am no expert in illusions, that's more Cooper's (The Resourcefully Cunning) area of expertise, (Long story, took the eleven of us three days to break free of one of his illusions once, the only one spared was Rusty, and that's only because he was out asleep when it happened,) I can do a pretty good job on being undetected when needed, or at least my magic undetected.

Nothing that could hurt me in the immediate surroundings, and trying to do a radar search with magic is very noticeable, not worth the risk yet.

Looking up, I can tell that my magic has protected me from the worst of any injuries that I would have experienced from such a landing.

"Gosh, that was quite a fall, are you OK?" I look and see a... mouse? A talking mouse, you know what? I don't want to know. And I don't think I want to know about the dog and duck by his side.

"Yeah, I should be fine, might I ask," I sit up at this point, looking right at the three creatures, "who are you?"

"My name's Mickey, Mickey Mouse, this is Donald Duck," Ah, so that's the duck I see, "And this is Goofy," Ah, the dog, oh boy, this is going to be one good explanation, I just know it. "Y'a know? You just landed here, any idea on what happened?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah, we were fighting in our heart, no idea how long though, it just seemed like a couple of weeks at the time, but with the way time fluctuates when in the heart, that's not surprising. He was dressed in black, and the way he moved suggested many years of experience. I do not know what else to say, but that he has the ability to phase into hearts. What I mean by that is that when we tried to escape our heart, or at least tried to, he stopped us, and tried to grab our heart. This is where things get very interesting. Time for a little personal history."

"Gee, that sounds like you went through a lot, do you think you can shorten it a bit?" Goofy asks.

"I can try, but my original mind was fractured, fractured beyond belief. There was no way to properly put the mind back together in one piece, but it was possible to create multiple personalities, using what the mind _**was**_ as a base, but separated into different Facets, as such, we came to be, The Facets of Our Heart as we call ourselves. Because of this, our Heart, then only a single Heart, slowly began to crack and grow, mirroring what our mind went through." I explain, only to yawn, doing that spell that seperated us and gave us our own bodies was quite exhausting.

"Ah phooey, that guy must be strong." Donald observes.

"You honestly have no idea how strong he is, and I could have sworn he told Sibak his name, but I just don't know what." I respond, before laying back down.

"Gwash, you are tired aren't you?" Goofy asks.

"Consequence of escaping and splitting what should be together, a good time resting should help get back my energy I need. I also know that this is a different world from where I am originally from, where am I?" I ask.

"My castle of Disney Castle," Mickey responds.

I stand up, then get down on one knee head bent down, "Your majesty, I hail from Scala Ad Caelum, better known as Daybreak Town, do you have any idea what happened to it?" I ask.

"Hmm, I think that was the world that we faced Xehanort in, but that was inside Kingdom Hearts, I don't know where it would be now." Goofy says.

"That is fine, I had expected as much, do you think a request for information concerning other worlds would be accepted?" I ask, planning out how to get to either The Child or The Emotional.

"Well I think so, you clearly know of other worlds, and you must want to keep the World Border, please, follow-" A ringing cuts him off.

"Gosh, sorry about this, one moment while I take this call."

I nod as Mickey pulls out...something. "Mickey here, how are you doing Riku?" I walk around to hide, yet still keep an eye on the call.

"Doing well, listen, I have a child with me that's not from the islands, says his name is Rusty, I was wondering, could I bring him with me to see Master Yen Sid? I don't think he's from around here."

"Well gosh, that just sounds terrible, say, can you find out where the kid's from? Maybe that'll help!" King Mickey says before I practically push him out of the way. If this is Rusty...

"Did you say Rusty, as in Child of Our Heart Rusty?" If this is him!

"Storyteller? The Imagination of Our Heart?" Yep that's him, the red hair, blue eyes, small body, and sturdy clothing.

"Yep that's me Rusty! I don't where the others are either. Are you safe? Hurt? Hungry? Tired? Other?" I ask in rapid succession.

"Yes, no, no, and scared, where are the others." Rusty asks, and I wish I could answer.

"I don't know, but if they are with my friends, I am sure that they are safe." Riku responds, and good choice in words.

"Are your friends strong? Strong enough to fight the darkness that might creep in?" I lower my eyes, I know why he had to ask that question.

"Strong enough to keep their light safe." Riku responds, and that causes me to nod, if he has that much trust in them, then I will trust them for now.

"That's good. I only like two beings of darkness, one is Sibak, and the other is Beast, but they have a darkness that helps." I can't help but shake my head at that, Beast is only kind to Rusty, and begrudgingly helps us if needed, but nothing else.

"Let's meet up at Master Yen Sid's Tower," King Mickey suggests, "Maybe he'll have an idea on where the others are."

"Good enough for me, come on Rusty, let's go meet them." Thus ends the communication, and now I have a goal in mind to get to Rusty, and then maybe we can find the others. I hope that they are ok.

Ventus' POV

We barely made it to that light, and we find ourselves at what appears to be a beach. Aqua seems to gasp, like this place has memories. "The Dark Meridian, where I was found by Riku, King Mickey, and Sora. and the closest to the light of Destiny Island."

"Aqua, it's ok, you won't fall into the Dark, not with us here." Terra says, while I simply take her hand in reassurance.

She squeezes my hand back, as we see the light now seems to be coming towards us. "This, heart, must be trying to get to us, may we light the way for it?" I ask.

Terra and Aqua respond by pointing their Keyblades towards the light and I follow suit, before letting our light keep that one safe. What I don't expect is that the light changes directions and practically crashes into me. Why would this heart do this, unless, maybe, my heart did have to heal from being split in two by Master Xehanort, could it be that this heart was also split?

If that's the case, then where are the other pieces?

A low, almost rumbling voice speaks to our side, "You know, not many people willingly travel in this darkness, dare I ask on why you are here?" We all turn and see the male who spoke.

Yellow eyes that seem to have hints of teal, dark red, almost black, hair that partially covers his left eye, shirtless, barefoot, muscular, but lithe, and his shorts were black, but ripped off. The strangest thing were the chains that seem to be surrounding his arms and legs like he was a prisoner, and his mouth and nose were covered up with bandages.

"Ah, but then again, you might have an answer to another question, why is it that one of you has another heart inside? One that I am very familiar with?" He asks, and I am not liking the look in his eyes, almost deranged or insane.

Aqua and Terra step forward to draw his attention away from me, while I prepare for a long battle ahead.

"Who are you?" Terra asks, his voice steely, possibly readying himself like I am.

"Ah, do forgive me," Note the sarcasm, "my name is Beast, The Darkness of Our Heart, The Anger Personified, Manifested Fear, I am a Facet, only a part of a whole, might I enquire your names?" So different from Vanitas, and yet, so similar.

"I am Master Aqua, these are my friends, Terra and Ventus," Aqua states.

"Ah, Master of what exactly?"

"I am a Keyblade Master."

"In that case, that title means little to me, though I am curious, can you answer my question about the heart I am familiar with? I don't want to fight to get the answer, but I am willing to do what I must." Why do I have a feeling that he's being completely honest?

"Do you think you can stand up to a Keyblade Master and two Keyblade Wielders?" Terra asks, ready to launch forward at any provocation.

"Considering I do not know your abilities, the answer is a resounding maybe. However, taking into consideration our current location, I have a much greater chance." He is right, if he is Dark, then this place would be like a power boost to him.

"I think you underestimate us," Aqua says, her tone near freezing.

"True, I don't know much about you, and this place does have a connection to, where is it you said, Destiny Island? In light?" Here, he looks out over the water to the horizon, "Guess that means I know where one Facet went, but the others, are lost to me, well, except for one," here he looks back, past Aqua and Terra towards me, "The one residing in his heart. I do not know which one it is just yet, but he has a Facet in him, and I know it isn't The Child, no he has a certain light that I cannot forget nor fail to recognize."

"Do you think that any other Facet might know?" I ask suddenly, curious about the answer.

"If they cannot answer, then by assembling the other Facets would we be able to deduce who is in you by process of elimination."

"How many are there?" Terra asks.

"With me, there are a total of 13, but there are three currently known, Me, the one in him," Beast points to me, "And Rusty, The Child, there, in the light," pointing towards beyond the horizon, towards Destiny Island, "But there are ten that are not accounted for, eleven of which are not named."

"Do you know who they are?" Aqua asks.

"There is Russ, The Facet of No Emotions, Russell, The Facet of Emotions, Rusty, Facet of Childhood, Sibak, Facet of Protection, Storyteller, Facet of Imagination, Professor, Facet of Intelligence, Otoutonii, Facet of Brotherhood, Red, Facet of Love, Iryo, Facet of Healing, Treble Cleft, Facet of Music, Mecha-R, Facet of Machine, and finally, Cooper, Facet of Cunning. I can only accurately track Rusty, Facet of Childhood, those with the strongest light can cast the darkest shadows, Rusty is my light, I am his shadow."

"Alright, you will not attack us?" Aqua asks.

"No, your friend, Master Aqua, holds a Facet in his heart, therefore I cannot fight him without potentially harming the Facet inside, I will be going with you. I request that you do not stop me." He intones, and his tone went so cold I try not to shiver.

"I don't think we can stop you anyways, but before that let's go and see Master Yen Sid, he might be able to sense where the others are." Terra says.

Beast nods, and gives us a motion to proceed. I hope that Master Yen Sid doesn't mind our interruption.

Cooper's POV

I don't know how long I have been walking, but it has been a couple of hours, and all of these blades seem to be marking things, like a graveyard. I need to find some sort of shelter, or anything really that can be used as a landmark. Guess I need to search another way.

Gathering my magic, I mold it carefully to do a hidden radar pulse, and then see what's around. So far, all I can sense is the same flat terrain, at least until I can see that something's moving. Looks like I found something that can help me. Pulling back my magic, I start making my way over there. Something tells me that I am going to be with that person for a very long time.

Some time later.

Now I see, a male, tall yes, stocky yes, clocked in black, but more like he is a blacksmith, hunch over, and using a blade as a walking stick. I can't tell his eyes, but what really catches my attention is what's superimposed over him. Standing tall and proud, cloak still over his head and hiding his face, but with his sword slung carelessly over his shoulder, and so different from what I see.

Why does my ability to see what people really are so strange at times? I mean, it can be useful, but most times I have to deal with dual images overlaying each other, and there are times where I don't know the difference unless someone points it out to me. This one though, there is no way I could mistake this.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know where we are located?" I ask, hopeful to find some answers.

"Keyblade... Graveyard... the sight... of a... massive... battle... and my... greatest... loss." He answers, having to take deep breaths as he is breathing hard, and having trouble breathing.

I can't help it, I carefully get under the arm not supported by his blade and help him keep balanced. "Then I guess we need to find shelter, and judging by the sun, rather soon." I send out another radar pulse, and find that there is a cave nearby.

"Think we can make it to that cave? I'd rather not see what's nearby at night." I say, before giving a small theatrical shudder.

The strange man doesn't answer, but only start to move in the direction that I indicated, and I match him, step by step. My intuition is telling me that this person is necessary.

Well, I wouldn't be the Resourcefully Cunning if I couldn't survive near anything, or at least lessen the impact it has on me and my fellow Facets. I just hope that I have enough healing Potions to get us through this, or at least until I can get to Iryo, Facet of Healing, so that he can at least breath better.


	3. Meeting at Master Yen SId's Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we get a couple of Facets together, and then off for more searching. (Sheesh, searching for Sora and now for the other Facets.)

Riku's POV

Climbing the tower, I keep a strong hold on Rusty to ensure he doesn't get away. He really lives up to the nickname of The Child, with the attention span of one too. I am just very thankful that he has an innate ability to sense darkness and has kept close when anything worse than Shadow Heartless are about, though it does make fighting Heartless a little hard at times.

"Master Yen Sid, I am sorry to interrupt, but I think I have something that I need to bring to your attention." I say, as I open the door.

"Ah, Master Riku, I was just about to send for you, did you sense the disturbance that I have not even a day ago?" Master Yen Sid asks.

"A bit Master, but what caught my attention more was this child," Here I push Rusty slightly forward, "Master, do you remember a Scala Ad Caelum?" I ask.

"The name does sound familiar, but it reminds me more of Daybreak Town," Master Yen Sid says, as he strokes his beard, "But I am guessing you are not here to ask about that."

"No, Scala Ad Caelum, Daybreak Town, is my home," Rusty says, "But what happened to it?"

"An astute question, the short of it is that we don't know, but after the first Keyblade War, much of our history of Age of Fairy Tales was erased. I believe that Scala Ad Caelum and Daybreak Town come from that period of time, I am sorry to say that I can give no more information." Master Yen Sid asks, as Rusty's face falls.

"Oh, I guess that means, the Facets are probably the only thing left of that place, huh?" Rusty sounds so sad.

"Well, Terra, Ventus, and Master Aqua were trained under Master Eraqus, who might have come from the place you seek." Master Yen Sid considers, carefully stroking his beard.

"Thanks, oh, and I feel another Facet coming, I think it's Storyteller." Rusty says, whipping his head to stare at the door with more intensity that I have ever seen him give.

Storyteller's POV

Man, this place is incredible, all the different spells needed to simply get this tower working, not to mention the fact that it's constantly on the move also means that this place is easily defendable by the ability of not being found at all!

Cooper would love this place, or at least love the challenge of finding this place and then going through the notes to make our permanent home better. Well, more hidden and secret rooms for each of us connected to our unique ratio and amount of Light/Dark present in our Heart, then probably working with Mecha-R for other defenses. Honestly, if we all work together, the things I can image we will create will be... incredible.

One of the perks of being The Imagination, I don't need to think **HARD** to think **LARGE** instead I just need to think of scenarios and watch in my mind possibilities.

Cooper may think this cheating, but honestly he is much more accurate than me, I just see more possibilities with less variables, he sees more variables and less possibilities.

Honestly, we would work so well together if it weren't for many things, the primary thing is my flashiness and inability to really hide myself compared to his subtleness and inability to really draw attention to himself unless he has a back up plan.

Opening the final door, and oh boy, it was loaded with many defensive spells, I can hardly wait to go through each one individually, but later, it would be rude to go through the work of a master in their own home without permission.

"Storyteller!" Rusty yells as he gives me a flying hug, "Where did you end up? Did you make any friends? Get any good stories to share?"

"Disney Castle, I think, and not at the moment, I mainly told our story."

"Oh, that's fine, can you see where the others are?"

"Vaguely and not clearly, but I think they'll be fine."

"That's good to hear," here Rusty lays his head on my chest and goes silent. Poor guy, all that energy to keep going must have exhausted him.

"Thank you for protecting him, I do not want to think what would happen if he got hurt." I say to the one that most felt like Sibak.

"Not a problem, he just seemed to latch on me, now I had to make sure he stayed safe." He says.

"Very well then, it seems the two of you are quite close, would you mind explaining just what you are?" Here, now this must be Master Yen Sid speaks.

"We call ourselves Facets, there are 13 of us, each with our own unique abilities and lights, we came from the same Heart, but circumstances beyond our control caused both the Mind and the Heart to split for protection, and we just kept splitting until we stabilized at thirteen," I explain.

"Interesting, and what about the others? There must be more than that?"

"Well, we were battling in our heart, and I had to use a lot of magic to split us from our original body and keep us safe at the same time..." I trail off, unsure of how to really continue.

"Replicas? Did you start with a body with no heart, or start with the heart?" The Not-Sibak asks.

"Started with the heart and built the body around that," I respond, "but I used the primary body as a base structure, Iryo could probably tell you more about the specifics on them, but what I did was simply take a base body and use a lot of my magic to create copies for each heart necessary, though I do admit, whatever form they take afterwards is up to them."

"So not Replicas, they were created bodies with no heart for a heart to embody, and I should probably introduce myself, Riku." Ah, so that's his name.

"Nice to meet you, and yes, I do not think such a classification is accurate for who we are, though I do not know who would be better at explaining, a toss up between Professor, Iryo, or possibly Mecha-R for him, rather difficult to say what we are beyond Facets."

"Facets, a most interesting name." Master Yen Sid says, "Is it because you are only parts of a whole? Only one side of a heart?"

"To be fair, we weren't really thinking about that when we split, we just needed to be safe." I respond.

"Beast..." Rusty mumbles, before perking right up, "Well, he's coming with someone, but, I can't tell who... did they hide from me?" Ach, not the pout, not the pout.

"I think they hid in another heart to stay safe, and did not mean to scare you."

"Oh, well, ok."

Riku's POV

Knowing that child, I whip around to see a portal forming, like what Aqua, Terra, and Ventus use to travel into The Realm of Darkness. First steps out Ventus, then he removes his armor, followed by Terra, an unknown person radiating Darkness like Kairi does light, and wow, how is he not a Heartless, followed by Aqua.

"Here we are, The Mysterious Tower, home to Master Yen Sid," Aqua says as she removes her armor.

"I thank you, however, please do excuse me, I have a Facet to meet with, personally," even his voice is oozing darkness, how can he exist?

"Beast?" Rusty asks, and for the life of me I want to keep them apart.

"Right here Rusty, no I don't know who the other Facet hiding in Ventus," Beast says pointing to Ventus, "But there are now only ten possibilities."

"Right, oh, if only Iryo were here, he can help Storyteller bring out the Facet."

"Joy, hey Rusty, I think Beast needs just a bit of calming down, and you are due for a nice long nap," Storyteller say, then proceeds to dump Rusty on Beast's back.

"Ah, so it seems, come on Rusty, it's time for your nap."

What happens next shocks me, thin ribbons of darkness sprout from the chains that are around Beast and cradle Rusty, forming something to keep him in place, while also securing him.

After that, some sort of shell starts to develop along the outside, and I have a feeling that only the most destructive of Light based attacks to pierce the armor, or the strongest of physical attacks.

That is then hampered by spikes growing out of the shell, and if I were inclined to believe, they may also act as some sort of magical barrier.

"Tell me, in all of my travels, I have never encountered anything like this before, could you please explain this?" I ask.

Storyteller's POV

"Beast is very unique, his part of our heart contains all of our fear, our hate, our rage. To him, these emotions are normal, necessary for survival, but to the other Facets, they are a source of caution. Beast is the only being of pure darkness that hasn't succumbed to the baser instincts of darkness, instead, embracing the light that creates the darkness of which fuels his power."

"Rusty," the female in blue says, well whispers, "he's Beast's light, isn't he?"

"Yes, and as such, though the other Facets and I fear Beast, and rightfully so, he has yet to intentionally harm Rusty in any way, especially through anything that would dim his light in his heart." I conclude.

"Is that way, Rusty naps with him, willingly?" Ventus asks.

"That and so much more, Rusty trusts us all completely, yet, Beast never seems to get any back talk, no whining, and probably the most impressive, no tantrums," I respond.

"To have that kind of rapport with a child, even being opposite to each other, when did Beast manifest?" Here the tallest guy says, and though he radiates darkness like Sibak, I know he fell into darkness for a long time until someone pulled him out of it.

"Beast would have been one of the first few to manifest, the others being Russell and Russ, The Facets of Emotions and The Emotionless Facet," I explain, "In all technicality, Rusty is also one of the originals as well."

"A Facet for Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Light?" Riku asks.

"I don't know what those terms mean." I say, as I look to the others in confusion.

*Que one explanation later.*

"Yeah, I can see why you would think that," I pause for a moment, then think of something.

"You guys said that the keyblades you use help in fighting off these creatures?"

"Weapons that can seal the Heart of the World against the darkness and can open any lock, or lock it back up." Riku says.

"They also are conduits for powerful magic, but forgive us for not revealing everything." The female responds.

"That's fine, I'm only glossing over our stuff anyways, not my story to tell." I say, before looking out the window, to the stars and the universe beyond.

'Just, where is everyone?' I can't help but think.

Meanwhile in the Keyblade Graveyard, Cooper's POV

Reaching the cave, I carefully sit the stranger down on a rock that looks to be a good shape and size to be a sitting place for him, before carefully stretching and checking my supplies.

'Let's see here, ah, thank goodness Storyteller put in those enchantments on the garments we talked about, I have a good ten day rations, a de-humidifier for clean water gathering in humid and wet conditions, water purification tablets, and a small supply of healing potions.'

"Looks like we will be fine for a while, I got some supplies, enough to last us for a while anyways. Do you need any potions?" I ask my companion.

"It would... not be... unwelcome," he breaths out.

I carefully put one of the healing potions to his lips, and let him drink slowly.

"Much... better."

"Still not enough, huh?" I settle down next to him, and watch the sunset, wondering what tomorrow will bring. "I wonder, when are we going to be found?"


End file.
